Happy Birthday, Kazutaka
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki's first birthday w/Tsuzuki. A fluffy ficlet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Damn it all.

A/N: Hi all! I SO wanted to post this on THE day, but, as usual, I got sidetracked. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

The violet-eyed man stared down at his lover debating whether or not to wake him. It seemed a shame somehow as he especially loved to gaze at the sleeping pale blonde uninterrupted and at his leisure. Tonight was no different.

Tsuzuki let out a contented sigh, his breath gently gusting Muraki's hair over his brow. Settled on his side, the brunette reached over to brush those bangs away from the gorgeous features.

_Beautiful_

Never would Tsuzuki get tired of gazing at Muraki. Never. There was always something new he would discover, something unexpected and wondrous to behold. The delicate slender brows which would sometimes quirk in amusement or knit with concentration now lay smooth; the long aristocratic nose too perfect for words; high sculpted cheekbones and that mouth...

The little table clock chimed twelve bells.

_December 4th_.

Smiling, Tsuzuki leaned closer, nuzzling the tip of nose against the pale cheek.

"Happy birthday, Kazutaka," he whispered warmly, pressing a soft kiss and running his hand across the ivory chest. "I love you."

Muraki's left arm stretched a bit then abruptly gathered the brunette's slender body against his.

"Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki gasped. "Are you awake?" he whispered a little excitedly. Although he didn't intend to wake Muraki at this hour, he was eager to express his birthday wishes if Muraki was awake. Special days always made him happy.

Muraki sighed deeply as if coming out of dream and his eyelids struggling open.

"Beloved?" he murmured, turning his head, silver eyes blurry and blinking. "What...what time is it?"

"It's midnight, Kazutaka," the guardian replied softly, his heart beating a little faster in anticipation. "I didn't mean to wake you..."

"You didn't, Asato," Muraki smiled, rubbing Tsuzuki's back, becoming more alert. "We went to bed rather earlier...so..." he shrugged a bare shoulder. "Why are YOU up at this hour, hmm? Are you having trouble sleeping?" A pale hand caressing a tanned cheek.

Tsuzuki's heart warmed.

_Always thinking of me..._

"I wasn't especially tired and I thought I'd maybe read a book...look at the stars...look at you..."

Muraki beamed.

"And then before I knew it, it was midnight...tomorrow...the 4th of December..." Tsuzuki said barely able to hold back his enthusiasm. Grinning broadly, he could see his lover blink in sudden awareness.

"Asato..."

Gleefully, Tsuzuki caught his lover's face between his hands.

"Happy birthday, Kazutaka!" he exclaimed and kissed him hard.

It wasn't long before the pale blonde responded because in the next second, strong arms wrapped around Tsuzuki's trembling body, pulling their naked bodies tight. Squirming slightly, Tsuzuki parted his lips, his tongue hungrily lapping ultimate sweetness. Moaning softly, Muraki tickled his lover's lips with the tip of his tongue and smiled when his small lover clutched his back for more.

Lifting his head slightly, Tsuzuki panted, violets glazed.

Muraki, just as dazed, took a few moments to recall what the brunette had exclaimed before bestowing such a passionate kiss.

_Ah, yes. My birthday._

Settling back among the down pillows, the pale blonde pulled the brunette against his side, kissing the delicate forehead.

"My birthday..."

"Yes! And for this auspicious day, I've got you something," The brunette pulled himself from the ring of Muraki's arms to reach into the nightstand. "I know I should wait until morning but, well...since we're awake now..."

Muraki sat up, surprised.

"It's just a small thing, Kazutaka. But I hope you like it..." Tsuzuki stated shyly. He was nervous and before his nerves got the better of him, he thrust the small blue package to Muraki.

"Asato..."

Slowly, Muraki accepted the present with both hands. Swallowing down the thick lump, the silver blonde merely stared at the dark blue paper with silver ribbon. After a few moments his long fingers played with the curls of ribbons.

"Kazutaka?" The brunette whispered, interrupting the doctor's musings.

_How strange. Kazutaka acts as though he had never received a gift before..._

Muraki started a bit. Nodding, he proceeded to carefully unwrap the crisp indigo wrapping not wanting to tear, willing his trembling fingers to steady.

Tsuzuki unconsciously clutched the comforter with one hand, really nervous now.

_Will Kazutaka like it?_

Peeling away the glittering paper, Muraki revealed a slim leather-bound novel.

"It's a book of poetry, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki explained. "I remembered how much you admired this particular volume in the bookstore that day. See?" Plucking from his lover's hands, Tsuzuki leafed through the slim book.

_"Through stars and moon, the large expanse of heaven _

_Never has my soul contained as numerous reflections _

_To pass upon such wonderous landscape _

_Is more than I can bear and yet can never be enough..."_

Tsuzuki stopped suddenly and looked up. Muraki hadn't said a word. Indeed, the silver blonde seemed stunned, his face passive.

The brunette's heart sank. It had been the wrong thing.

_Of course. When a wealthy man has everything..._

And he had been so excited...

"Asato Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki looked up and in the next instant his mouth was smothered in a kiss so heart-felt, so loving and sweet, he was thunderstruck by the intensity. All he could manage was to grip the pale shoulders and receive.

Several heart-thumping moments later, the doctor raised his head and delighted seeing the flush on those perfect cheeks.

"How did you know that that was exactly what I wanted, beloved?" Muraki asked, his voice husky and low, making Tsuzuki shiver.

"I..well, I knew you liked...books...and when we went that one day...do you really like it, Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki wondered, his violets wide. "For a minute I thought you didn't..."

"How could I not?" Muraki protested vehemently. Taking back the book, the doctor stroked the hard-bound leather cover. "I love it, Asato. Very much. I was overwhelemed, beloved. Simply stunned that you would remember my birthday, much less this particular title of poetry that we saw in the bookstore so many days ago," Muraki said marveling, adding softly, almost to himself. "It's been many years since I've acknowledged this day."

Tsuzuki frowned a bit in confusion, not hearing right.

"Hmmm? What do you mean, Kazutaka?" he asked, peering up at the man.

Muraki gave a small humph, shaking his head, thick silver bang brushing his cheek.

"I mean, I have never marked this day. Nor did I wish to. It was just like any other day to me. There was no reason to make a fuss..."

"No reason?" The violet-eyed beauty interjected, sitting up a little, very distressed. "Oh no, Kazutaka. Birthdays are special. It was a day you came into this world, that you came to be...how can that NOT be a reason to celebrate?"

Muraki blinked, then slowly smiled.

"Ah, Asato. When you speak like that you make me forget I ever had such a painful past," Kissing Tsuzuki's cheek, the pale blonde closed his eyes. "And to be glad that I was born at all..."

Tsuzuki's violets welled.

"Kazutaka," he murmured, heart constricting. Gathering Muraki to him, he bowed his dark head on the pale shoulder. "I, for one, am very glad you were born," he whispered brokenly.

It was some time before Muraki and Tsuzuki settled back down under the covers, their arms wrapped tight about each other and quietly talking.

"The inscription was beautiful, beloved," Muraki said, holding the book in one hand above the comforter. "Thank you."

"I meant it," the brunette replied sincerely. "Every word of it. In the morning I'll make you breakfast in bed, your favorite, mushroom omelet. And we can read to each other and take a walk to the court yard..."

"You've planned everything, ne?" the pale blonde teased, kissing his lover's brow.

"Of course, Kazutaka. It's your day!" the brunette replied cheekily earning a chuckle from his silver angel.

"My day."

"Yeah...oh! I almost forgot," Tsuzuki pulled upright a bit and waved his hand toward the ceiling. Hundreds of white stars twinkled against a midnight black backdrop. A slice of heaven in their own private world.

"Kazutaka...I'm sure the sky looked just like this when you were born..."

Muraki froze, heart stopped, silver eyes swimming.

"Beloved..."

Tsuzuki smiled brilliantly through his own misty violets and leaned in for the kisses that were clearly on Muraki's mind.

"Happy birthday, Kazutaka."

* * *

A little over an hour later, Muraki stared up at heaven then gazed down at his dark-haired beauty who was sleeping quite soundly all tucked in and warm.

Smiling, Muraki brushed his lips across his lover's temple.

"You never fail to surprise me, beloved. Indeed, were we together for a million years I would never be bored in your company."

Sighing happily, Muraki ran his fingers across the pebbled leather cover of his book.

_To Kazutaka_

_Happy Birthday_

_Many happy returns_

_Much love, Asato_

Smiling broadly, Muraki snuggled against Tsuzuki. For the first time, in a long while, he was looked forward to his birthday and the many surprises Tsuzuki would bring. AND he would be sure to thank his lover most properly. That would be another gift as well. For them both.

"Until the morning, beloved..."

OWAI

* * *

A/N: Again, I REALLY meant to post this earlier...at any rate, I hope it was enjoyed. Let me know! Until next time! ;)


End file.
